1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a cleaning and/or coating apparatus and, more particularly, to a novel and improved windshield wiper for cleaning windshields or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, it has been rather common practice to clean windshields on vehicles or the like with a windshield wiper having a single blade. Through the use of such single blade there is often a tendency for the dirt and other forms of debris which may have accumulated on the windshield to smear thereacross during normal operation of such wiper. Such adverse effects principally arise from the fact that the single blade must function to remove the dirt and conjointly wipe liquid from the windshield. In general, however, the single blade does not adequately perform in such a manner because dirt and debris remain. In addition, this resulting smear of debris will form a thin film. The consequent adverse effect of such film is that it tends to serve to hinder proper visibility. Accordingly, as is believed evident, a somewhat dangerous condition may arise.
Ordinarily, to clean the windshield surfaces of dirt and other debris, especially whenever such surfaces are dry, the conventional approach is to direct streams of cleaning fluid from separate nozzles situated at the base of and in front of the windshield. Still other forms of windshield wipers exist which essentially operate to discharge fluid onto the windshield surface from the wiper as the wiper traverses in the normal fashion across such surface. One such windshield wiper of this latter category is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,069,699, wherein there is disclosed a blade having ports or openings located outwardly adjacent a pair of wiper ribs. The ports are in fluid communication with a chamber that carries a solution adapted to be applied to the windshield. Another of such latter category of wiper devices is generally described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,868,783. As disclosed therein, a fluid discharge tube having perforations is situated between a pair of wiper layers so that the discharged fluid will flow between the scrubbing edges of the wiper member so as to be spread by the layers on the windshield glass for purposes of softening the dirt. These devices are, in general, relatively complicated in construction and use.
Still another kind of windshield wiper arrangement includes fluid discharge passages for dispensing a cleaning fluid located between a pair of wiper blades and is described generally in U.S. Pat. No. 2,648,865. Although such a relationship of discharge ports between the blades serves to enhance the operation of the windshield blades it nonetheless suffers from certain shortcomings. One primary disadvantage of this particular structural arrangement is its rather complicated construction since it comprises several distinct pieces assembled and connected together. As will at once be appreciated, such an assembly would be relatively commercially expensive to produce and assemble. Such economic considerations are rather significant in connection with the highly competitive automobile industry, since relatively complicated devices are, in practice, often commercially impractical. Accordingly, it will be appreciated that even slight savings in cost will significantly enhance the commercial appeal and adaptability of a particular component or assembly to mass production. Moreover, the tubular element defining the fluid carrying passage is exposed to the surrounding environment. The adverse consequence which may be attributed to this form of construction is the likelihood that the tubular element may be easily punctured or abraded or in some other way damaged, such that it might be subject to leakage and thereby be unable to satisfactorily perform. A further disadvantage associated with the foregoing described wiper is its lack of versatility by reason of it being impossible to use two wiper blades without the use of the passage for distributing the cleaning fluid. Consequently, this particular type of wiper blade is unable to have the fluid carrying tubular member replaced should the occasion arise while still retaining use of the twin wiper blades. Of course, such a situation has a tendency to make this particular wiper blade assembly unsatisfactory should the tubular passage develop a leak of some type.
None of the previously described prior art windshield wipers, however, provide a simple and reliable wiper which essentially functions to hold a conduit having fluid discharge openings between and interior of a pair of axially spaced wiper blade projections such that cleaning and/or coating fluids are dispensed directly on the windshield between the spaced pair of blade projections. The foregoing arrangement permits the blades and fluid to be more efficiently and effectively used, since the fluid will be discharged after the leading or cleaning blade projection has wiped away dirt and other debris from the windshield, and before the trailing blade wipes clean the surface. Moreover, other known devices fail to provide adequate and simple arrangements which facilitate quick, easy, and yet reliable attachment and/or replacement of a fluid conduit for a windshield wiper blade whereby the blade may properly continue to operate should the occasion arise wherein the fluid conduit needs replacement.